<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roger’s People by NatashaDuLac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075584">Roger’s People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaDuLac/pseuds/NatashaDuLac'>NatashaDuLac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Coercion, Crying, Cuddles, Freddie is a spy, M/M, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaDuLac/pseuds/NatashaDuLac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling sad about John le Carré dying so I wrote this homage. It’s Froger, not a healthy relationship though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roger’s People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to freddieofhearts for the quick beta! 💜💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s always exhausted when he gets back. So tired he can barely get undressed, and his handler is there to help, to take off his shirt with warm fingers. The acting takes it out of Farrokh like nothing else can, even though he’s like a chameleon, vanishing into a crowd when he wants. Small. Unnoticeable. Shy. Except for when he’s flamboyant and sexy, getting all the right kind of attention. </p>
<p>Now, he shudders apart under his handler’s steady hands. Staying in character, though, is still easier than being whatever his self is, now. What is left?</p>
<p>“Freddie,” the other man whispers, voice soft. “Oh hey Fred…” </p>
<p>Because Freddie’s sniffing with his wrist pulled up, pressing it to his eyes. He has to hide this, come on – <i>Farrokh</i>. </p>
<p>His handler’s arm is round him, another breach of protocol, like undressing him. Farrokh is useless though, and he can’t do it alone. He’s shivering, shivering, and crying now. No one would think he is the thing he is, that he does – what he does. </p>
<p>Soon, Farrokh will need to go and vomit, like he always does afterwards. It’s not easy work. The handler’s kindness is the only thing getting him through, and he sinks into the warmth of it. <i>Roger, Roger.</i> </p>
<p>He isn’t meant to know the man’s name, but he’s always been a very bad little boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I write more about Freddie’s life as a spy?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>